


Late Night Kissing

by sanctum_c



Series: Clerith Month 2017 [30]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Just one kiss.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Clerith Month 2017 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009509
Kudos: 10





	Late Night Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Kiss at Midnight'

The kiss should have been nothing but a kiss. Brief affection late, or more likely, early in the day now. The two of them touching lips like they did so often. Quick pecks on the lips, enough of a romance to assure each of them the other still cared for them. But. Aeris was not ready for the kiss to end; she darted forward to continue. And a second time. Lips pressed against lips; Aeris flicked her tongue across Cloud’s and they parted. The kiss deepened. No matter how often they kissed like this, there was always a thrill at the increase in intimacy, the level of closeness.

Aeris pressed forward and Cloud laid back onto the bed. She was half on top of him, his arms coming up to encircle her. Tongues flicked against each other and Aeris let out a gentle moan. Cloud’s hand clutched at her back a little tighter. They should be sleeping right now. There would be time for this tomorrow sometime. But yet, stopping was not an option. Aeris wriggled and sat astride Cloud. Her pyjamas were too warm right now; Cloud was wearing too many clothes. They would need to fix that. She pulled away from the kiss, leaving Cloud panting and pulled her top over her head.


End file.
